Behind The Mask
by Thunder512
Summary: What if Naruto had a different side of himself that only he himself knew.


**This is my first story so don't expect anything amazing. I know the 1st Couple of chapter might be boring but it's for the whole setting and some other important details, and another major thing is this isn't cannon, but I will use of its things.  
>Author notes: this will be the 1st chapter<br>I don't own Naruto **

**no matter how much I want it.(and I really want it)**

Normal speaking  
><strong>Demonic speaking<br>**_**Jutsu**_

Thoughts

The new jinchuuriki

"Lord Hokage the Kyūbi no Yōko (nine-tailed demon fox) is getting closer, what should we do?"said a ninja with one of his eyes covered with his headband"thank you Kakashi, now go and get everybody that knows at least 1 A-rank Suiton Jutsu (water technique)to get here immediately."replied the former Sandaime Hokage in his battle uniform consisting of all black,an old samurai type piece of helmet, and two long pieces of fabric flowed from his headband "okay Hokage-sama."and with that the young Kakashi left going to do as he was ordered. Hurry Minato we are running out of time."thought the former Hokage.

A couple hours away from the Konoha.

"Go now Kyuubi and lay rest to Konoha." screamed a person on top of the nine-tailed demon fox rumored so strong that a single swipe from just one of its nine tails can create tsunamis and flatten mountains. It left with reluctance and a snarl of hatred left its mouth. Excellent its going just as I planned now that the beast is out of Kushina it can destroy Konoha for me thought the man that use to be on top of the beast head.

In some unknown location deep in the woods

"Kushina are you and little Naruto alright."said the distraught 4th Hokage or better known as the yellow flash."ya I think so but who was that man and I think he took the Kyuubi with him."replied a woman with a hospital gown with amazing red hair that reached all the way to her ankles but she had a sickly pale color to her face ."what!" exclaimed Minato "look it be best if you calm down Minato-san...it would be no good for you to be stressed out"said Biwako Sarutobi the wife of Hiruzen Sarutobi or better known as the Sandaime Hokage."OK" he replied and with a deep sigh he was able to calm himself reclaiming his calm demeanor he is known for."OK so tell me what exactly happened when I was taken out of the cave."he said"OK so this what happened.  
>Flashback<br>"Minato-kun my boy I think it is best if we move Kushina-chan to a more secure location, because as you know the sealing of the Kyūbi is weakened when a person is giving birth,and if the off chance it does escape I want all of us to be ready to seal it back up."explained the now retired Hokage."i understand Sarutobi ill go look for a location now"replied Minato."ah Minato "said the Sandaime stopping Minato from leaving "there is no need I already got the location and put seals all over the place to make more safe."oh thanks a lot Sarutobi, I owe you one." "no its quite alright I do it for the safety for little Naruto-chan(saying it for a kid not a girl).wait who told you about the name and sex of Naruto."well Jiraiya of course, and I won quite a few ryo that day."(sigh)who was in the bet."well I believe they were Jiraiya,me,Yugito,Tsunade but she left so she doesn't really count anymore and Kakashi was the last one."Kakashi!, so much for faithful students" he said under his breath. okay before we forget"said an irritated Minato, "when are we gonna transfer Kushina""like I said I already got the location and everything else,all we need is you is to do the actual move and we will do that when she is close to labor."okay thanks again Sarutobi."

Later at the Minato home.

Can you believe it Kushina-chan we are but a couple of days away from being a complete a happy Minato. I know Minato-kun I still cant believe this is I came from whirpool as a refuge I never thought I was going to find love yet when you saved me from Kumo I knew you were the one that was going to claim my heart there was no more doubt in that moment I knew that you and me were meant to be together forever. I love you so much Minato-kun and the only comparable love that I feel towards you is our little baby Naruto."she said, and in a whisper she added "and ramen kami's food"did you say something kushi-Chan""no nothing at all Min-kun."They both kissed each other and went to sleep. Not noticing the shadow that was crossing across their roof.

The next morning

"MINATO WAKE UP"-screamed Kushina with distress, as a battle trained ninja Minato woke up jumped out of bed with a kunai in hand and got in a battle stance all under a couple seconds. When he looked around he saw nobody else but him and Kushina."what is the problem Kushina!" asked a battle ready shinobi."i think my water...broke"she said in gasps."your...water...THE BABY IS ALREADY COMING!I THOUGHT WE STILL HAD A COUPLE DAYS LEFT!"he said in a hurried voice"well it seems the baby wants to come out know "she said in a calm tone"okay I know what to do "Minato said he disappeared in a yellow flash and when he came back like in half a minute there was Sarutobi and his wife."okay Kushina-san, it seems our husbands made plans for you to have Naruto in secure location just encase your...tenant tries to escape."oh OK I understand thank you."she replied"alright Minato if you will take us"and in a flash of yellow there were transported in a a cave type of the birthing began. What they didn't see was the hidden figure inside on the roof.

When the child is outside I will attack thought the man to himself  
>okay 3...2...1...GO! Ad he left he made a cross symbol kage bunshin no Jutsu (shadow clone technique) and 3 others appeared. one kicked Minato in the stomach sending him through the wall while the other went after the two sarutobi's and the last one went towards Kushina. Before she could do anything he made a set of fast hand-seals and she froze in that spot. Its seems you have my lost pet and I would like for it to be returned. He put chakra on his hand swiped it on bushings stomach and she began to scream.<br>The Sartobi's quickly dispatched there clones and went to help Kushina "it seems breaking through the seals took more out of than I thought, but before they could reach an amazing power was coming from Kushina's stomach and the man quickly made a set of hand-seals, and a vortex quickly appeared and was sucking the chakra and he went inside, and disappeared. everything went to normal after that.

So Sarutobi quickly went to get a tracker to find where they went.

End of Flashback

"OK so this is what we are going to do..."

_**look a cliffy...**_

_**and I was wondering if I could at least get 2 reviews on what I could do to make it better.**_


End file.
